Game On Baby
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Traducción. Un Edward aburrido es puesto a prueba cuando la chica nueva llega a la ciudad. Cree que lo sabe todo, puede tener a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, pero Bella esta dispuesta a probar lo contrario. ¿Quién ganará este juego? VxH. M por lemmon y lenguaje adulto.
1. Team Introductions

**Game On Baby**

**Disclaimer: **No, no soy _**Stephenie Meyer **_y nunca lo seré, y está grandiosa historia pertenece a _**Drizl**_, quien me otorgó el permiso de traducir, así que, como verán, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Un Edward aburrido es puesto a prueba cuando la chica nueva llega a la ciudad. Cree que lo sabe todo, puede tener a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, pero Bella esta dispuesta a probar lo contrario. ¿Quién ganará este juego? VxH. M por lemmon y lenguaje adulto.

.

"**¡Yeah, Baby!"**

**.**

**Capítulo Uno:** Team Introductions

La charla trivial en mi cabeza era peor hoy. No sé cuánto más de esta mierda podría aguantar. La escuela secundaria es horrible y esta en particular me está conduciendo a casa. Joder, quería salir de aquí, pero mi familia insistió en quedarse. Las cosas estaban bien, decían todos. No fuimos aceptados. Era fácil de ocultar lo que éramos. Al menos por unos cuantos años más.

Cuando nuestro tiempo se acabara aquí, la maldita pesadilla sería empezar todo de nuevo. Fue un ciclo cíclico sin fin para mí. Mudarnos a otra ciudad y luego inscribirnos a otra escuela secundaria. Durante los primeros meses todo estaría muy bien, porque todo era nuevo. Al igual que un juguete brillante recién retirado de la caja. Impresionante para las primeras semanas, pero luego el brillo dejará de brillar y todo será como siempre, sólo que con un elenco diferente y nueva ubicación. Era como el rodaje de la misma película una y otra vez. Si Bill Murray pensó que estaba loco en el Día de la Marmota, trata de pasar cien años de la misma mierda.

La reacción para mí era siempre la misma

.  
_¿Has visto a el nuevo? Oh mi Dios, él tiene el mejor cabello. Me encantaría pasar mis dedos por ese lío de cobre. Es la cosa más caliente que he visto nunca. _

__Joder, había oído todo.

Las chicas que acuden a mi lado, se ofrecen hasta a si mismas. Y sabía lo que querían. Sólo un pequeño vistazo dentro de su mente y yo estaba al tanto de todos sus secretos y deseos. Eran fáciles de satisfacer, pero para mí, la satisfacción sólo duró unos pocos minutos y luego el aburrimiento de mi existencia cotidiana volvería.

Como ahora.

Estaba harto de Forks, harto de las chicas de aquí. Había tenido a todas, algunas más de una vez y no quiero ir allí de nuevo. Incluso había estado en Port Angeles un par de veces en busca de algo nuevo. ¡Cualquier cosa nueva era bueno!

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la sala. Mis ojos se posaron en Victoria. Su pelo rojo caía por su espalda. Recuerdo cómo se sentía cuando ella lo arrastraba por mi pecho. Le estaba susurrando a su novio James. Probablemente me debe las gracias por todas las cosas que enseñé a esa chica. Era un poco ruidosa para mi gusto y le gustaba tirar de mi pelo demasiado duro.

Un movimiento en la mesa me llamó la atención. Emmett tenía su lengua en la garganta de Rosalie. Ella se reía, tratando de escapar de sus garras. Quería vomitar mierda sobre ellos.

—Consigan una habitación. — le susurré.

—Vete a la mierda, hermano pequeño. — Emmett gruñó, pero no soltó su agarre en Rose.

En realidad no era mi hermano, de todos modos no por sangre. Está bien, quizá esa era la palabra adecuada, porque nuestra sangre era la misma, sólo que no estabamos relacionados.

Durante los primeros años de mi existencia éramos sólo Carlisle y yo. Él me creó, me convirtió en un vampiro antes de que sucumbiera a la gripe española en 1918.  
Esme estaba al lado. La compañera perfecta para él. Estaba feliz de que él encontrara el amor. Empecé a preguntarme si alguna vez iba a suceder para mí.  
Al principio era muy optimista. Rosalie fue creada por mí, pero no había nada entre nosotros y con el tiempo, ella encontró a Emmett. Alice y Jasper se conectaron con nuestra pequeña familia después.

Vi como Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la sala de almuerzo abrazados. Él golpeó su culo y ella río.

Supongo que debería estar feliz por ellos. Estaban enamorados, al igual que todos en mi familia. Una familia feliz de mierda grande, menos yo.

Así que me tiré todo.

De pronto la charla pareció aumentar, pero el volumen en el comedor no murió para nada. ¿Qué mierda? Alcé la vista justo a tiempo para ver a su caminar en la habitación. Te juro que todos los chicos e incluso un par de niñas saltaron de su silla y la saludaron.

Había estado tan ocupado revolcandome en la autocompasión que me había olvidado que una chica nueva había llegado a la ciudad. Ella había estado en la ciudad durante una semana. Mi familia y yo habíamos estado a cubierto en los últimos días debido a un poco de sol a destiempo. Estaba jodidamente deslumbrante bajo el sol para mostrar mi cara.

Me concentré en la nueva chica. Llevaba una muy corta mini falda apretada que abrazaba sus caderas. Inmediatamente me imaginé lo que se sentiría al tener esas caderas presionaron contra mí, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus labios gritando mi nombre.

Tenía una blusa blanca con una camiseta de color rosa oscuro que asomaba. Mis ojos acariciaron su cuello, su clavícula expuesta. Sólo una lamida, un pequeño pellizco.

Jesucristo, yo miraba como un puto pervertido a esta chica.

Su piel era increíblemente pálida. Juro que casi podía ver la sangre fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Mis ojos se centraron en su garganta de nuevo.

Ella se dirigió a la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Jessica estaba agitando su mano locamente hacía ella. Ah, Jessica, que podía hacer cosas con la boca que... perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando la nueva chica se sentó en la silla junto a Jessica. Se inclinó hacia delante, riendo. Pude ver la curva de sus pechos cremosos que asomaban de la blusa blanca. ¿Su maldito sosten era de color rosa?

_Bella. Bella. Bella Swan. Isabella. _

__Su nombre me llenaba la cabeza porque todo el mundo pensaba en ella. Bloqueé los pensamientos, sin ganas de escuchar los pensamientos viles que llenaban las cabezas de Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie y varios otros chicos que estaban caminando en una línea muy fina. Voy a tener que matar a todos después. Iba a ser mía, mía y solamente. ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?

Mechones de cabellos marrones callerón sobre su rostro, ocultandola de mí. Esperaba desesperadamente que una ráfaga de viento volviera a soplar para ver de nuevo su rostro. La falda se le podría alzar, también.

Y entonces los dioses me sonrieron y ella quitó los mechones de su cara, dejando al descubierto los más alucinantes ojos que había visto en mi vida. De chocolate, unos profundos ojos marrones. Podría ahogarme en ellos.

Creo que me pilló mirándola. Se lamió los labios distraidamente de nuevo.  
¿Qué quería ella? ¿Cuáles eran sus deseos más profundos? Tenía que saber, así que abrí mi mente empujando hacia ella. Agarré el borde de la mesa, concentrándome en irrumpir en su mente. Bueno, me coge, no pasaba nada. Podía oír a todos los demás en el maldito cuarto, pero de ella no tengo nada más que silencio enloquecedor.

Observé cada movimiento que hacía. La forma en que ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de la paja cuando tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Se mordió el labio inferior varias veces, lo que hizo un tic en mi cuerpo. Tuve que agarrarme de la silla para impedirme a mi mismo lanzarme por el comedor y cogerla sobre la mesa. Empecé a preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría antes de déjarme cogerla. Yo le daría una semana antes de sucumbiera a mis encantos.

Y entonces ella se puso de pie y recogió su mochila. Jessica jaló su brazo con el de ella y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Su culo era un espectáculo glorioso de contemplar. Quería lanzar mis manos alrededor de ella y presionar mi polla contra ella. Bueno, tal vez una semana era demasiado largo. Vamos a empujar el plazo hasta, por decir, cuatro días.

Alguien pateó la silla. Gemí en voz alta.

Miré hacia arriba para ver a Jasper riéndose a carcajadas. Empujó su libro de biología hacia mí.

—El almuerzo es para algo y eso es para otras—, se aclaró la garganta—. Vas a necesitar esto.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando...? Miré hacia abajo. Oh por Dios, estaba luciendo un bastante grande erección. Mierda, debí faltar a clase y escaparme para un polvo rápido. Estoy seguro de que podría acarrear a alguien o tal vez debo ocuparme de mis propias necesidades.

—Edward, es tiempo de clase. — la señora Cope dijo, mirando a mi polla.

Agarré el libro de Jasper y salí fuera de la cafetería. 

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Clase de biología de mierda de Banner. Cristo, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de sentarme y escuchar otra vez su conferencia aburrida, especialmente con mis bolas poniendose de color azul. Me senté y me incliné hacia adelante en la silla tratando de pensar en algo que hiciera mi pene flácido.

Casi me había tranquilizado a mí mismo cuando escuché uun ruido en la puerta y ella entró. Mi polla brotó de nuevo a la vida. Follar. tuve la erección del infierno. Tal vez debería meter mis manos en mis pantalones y cuidar el maldito problema.  
Sr. Banner le presentó a la clase.

—Esta es Isabella Swan. Por favor hacerla sentir bienvenida.

Si, si todo el mundo sabe quién coño es imbécil. Y yo estaría más que feliz de hacerla sentir bienvenida. El sr. Banner le dijo que se pusiera en el asiento vacio a mi lado. Caminó por el pasillo, dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa y se sentó.  
Dejó que su pelo callera hacia delante, ocultando su rostro de mí otra vez. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo casi tenía mi nariz enterrada en su cuello. El veneno estaba goteando por mis dientes mintras respiraba su perfume. Me tomó todo lo posible para alejarme de ella cuando lo único que quería hacer era probar su sangre y joderla sin sentido.

—Si te gusta lo que ves, Edward. — dijo entre dientes, mirándome.

—¿Qué?— me atraganté y retrocedí más lejos de ella.

¿Cómo diablos sabía ella mi nombre?

Durante unos minutos, tuvimos un concurso de miradas y durante esos pocos momentos de intensidad, traté de entrar en su mente. Yo llegué a ninguna parte.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿podría mirarme por favor?— El Sr. Banner dijo groseramente interrumpiendo nuestro concurso de miradas.

Todo el mundo en la clase se rió. Ella se rió y tiró su cabello sobre los hombros. Fui agredido por su olor nuevo. Gruñí y fingí que estaba interesado en la conferencia de Banner.

Cada sonido individual en la sala se amplificó. Creo que podría oír el tejido de mis vaqueros al estirarse cuando mi polla intentó escapar de los confines de mis pantalones. El reloj seguía corriendo desesperadamente lento, Mike Newton bostezó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio, Erik Yorkie estaba garabateando en su cuaderno, Banner siguió hablando, y Bella... ¿qué coño estaba haciendo ella? ¿Era su mano en mi muslo?

Ajá, yo sabía que no se podría resistir. Yo era Edward Cullen de mierda y podría tener a quien quería, cuando quería, en cualquier momento que quisiera. Un jodido semana, tarde de menos de una hora ... uhhhh.

Joder, su mano rozó mi entrepierna. Me quedé inmóvil como una estatua y fue posiblemente la cosa más difícil que había hecho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus dedos se deslizaron más cerca de mi polla. No podía quedarme quieto por más tiempo. Me volví en mi silla, moviendo mis caderas más cerca de ella.

Blla sólo abrió el primer botón de mis jeans. Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación para asegurarme de que nadie estaba prestando atención. Espera, ¿qué importa si lo fueran a ver?

Banner estaba poniendo en un DVD. Pasé de despreciar a este tipo a adorarlo absolutamente. ¿Las cosas podrían ser mejor? Mi pregunta fue respondida cuando de repente sentí sus dedos acariciándome suavemente.

Las luces se apagaron. Terminó a desabrochar mis jeans. Maldita sea, debería haber ido a comando hoy. Metió la mano en mis boxers y me acarició. Me deslicé en mi silla para que ella tuviera un mejor acceso. Me apretó el eje más duro. Casi me corrí en su mano.

Ahora estaba jadeando como un maldito perro en celo mientras palmeaba mis bolas. ¿Por qué carajo estaba respirando tanto? Traté de detenerlo, pero no podía controlarlo.

Traté de mirarle a la cara, pero creo que mis malditos ojos se cruzaron. Se acercó a mí, así que pude aspirar una vez más su aroma. El veneno llenó mi boca. Casi me atraganté de con él.

Su mano se deslizaba arriba y abajo, me bombeo. Mis caderas se elevaron de forma automática a su mano. Por mucho que me encantó que ella me hiciera un trabajo con su mano. Me gustaría mucho estar enterrado en su coño.

El calor se estaba construyendo, llenando mis abdominales. Mis músculos se apretaron listos para el lanzamiento. Estaba haciendo planes sobre la forma de controlar el gruñido que se estaba construyendo en la garganta cuando ella detuvo todo movimiento. Rápidamente sacó su mano de mis pantalones y la metió en su mochila. Sacó un puto kleenex o algo y se limpió la mano. Estaba en el infierno de mierda. Mi mandíbula se había tensado y mi pene estaba llorando por la atención.  
Necesitaba una liberación pero las malditas luces volvieron a encenderse y la campana sonó. Podía oír a Bella sosteniendo la risa. ¿Quién era esta pequeña perra?

Mike 'jodido' Newton se puso frente a la mesa y le ofreció la mano. Se puso de pie y tomó su mano con la misma mano que había sostenido mi jodida polla.

Justo cuando ella se dirigía a la puerta, se volvió y me guiñó un ojo. Quería matarla, en más de un sentido.

Bueno, a la mierda esta mierda ... Juego de Bella Swan.

Bella: 1 Edward: 0

Y ahora necesitaba una jodida paja.

**Continuará… **

**[N. de la T]**

_Les sorprendí, ¿verdad? Esta historia es de lo más genial y humorística, y cuenta con 29 capítulos y un epilogo. ¡Os prometo que les encantará! El siguiente capítulo en una semana—el lunes siguiente—, ya saben. _

**¡Hora de la auto-publicidad! xD**

Pasense por mi otra Traducción: "Despertando" y díganme qué tal. Summary: _Fijado en el verano después de crepúsculo, dos semanas antes de comenzar el último año, Bella se despierta un sábado para encontrarse a un durmiente y HUMANO Edward a su lado. VxH. Lemmons_

**¡Dejenme reviews que son mi paga! ¡No dejen que caiga en la miseria! (¿?)**

**Natalie González**


	2. Substitutions Not Allowed

**Game On Baby**

**Disclaimer:** No, no soy _Stephenie Meyer _y nunca lo seré, y está grandiosa historia pertenece a _Drizl_, quien me otorgó el permiso de traducir, así que, como verán, yo sólo me adjudico la traducción.

**Summary: **Traducción. Un Edward aburrido es puesto a prueba cuando la chica nueva llega a la ciudad. Cree que lo sabe todo, puede tener a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, pero Bella esta dispuesta a probar lo contrario. ¿Quién ganará este juego? VxH. M por lemmon y lenguaje adulto.

**N/A: **Disfruten! Yei!

**.**

"El sexo es como el alcohol, mientras más lo tomas, más te embriaga"

Anónimo

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **Substitutions Not Allowed

Estaba sentado en mi coche esperando a mis hermanos y hermanas para salir de clase. Dejé el último período para cuidar de mi problema bastante grande. Llegué a través de la escuela, maldiciendo a todo y a todos los que intententaron detenerme. En el momento en que llegué a mi coche, apenas podía caminar.

Follar a Bella Swan.

¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de hacer eso? Ella me llevó a la orilla, casi me vengo y luego, y luego ... bueno, carajo. Esto sin duda ha sido una aventura. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

Me incliné hacia el asiento de atrás, puse un CD y la música era tan ruidosa que mi coche traqueteaba. Solté mi dolorida pollay la saqué de mis pantalones. Alivio, sólo necesitaba un maldito alivio. Varios minutos más tarde, estaba limpiando esperma de mi maldita ventana. Jodida madre de Dios, quería matar a Bella Swan. Edward Cullen no limpia su propio esperma y, sin embargo, eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Me eché hacia atrás, cerré los ojos y empecé a trazar mi venganza. Tenía tres días más antes de mi fecha límite para tomar a Bella Swan. Podría hacer esto. Hoy fue sólo un paso en falso por mi parte. No había estado preparado para ella. Estaba fuera de mi juego y no volvería a suceder. No más mierda alrededor. Bella Swan cedería ante mí.

Alguien golpeó en mi ventana. Casi volé de mi asiento.

—Mierda, hermanito, ¿qué pasa contigo?— Emmett dijo apretando su cara contra el vidrio. Él se reía tan fuerte, que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Cierra la boca Emmett. — le gruñí. Nadie había sido capaz de acercarse sigilosamente a mí antes. Yo generalmente era muy consciente de todo lo que me rodea y que ocupaba el espacio cerca de mí.

Aparté la vista de Emmett y mis ojos se posaron sobre Bella Swan que estaba caminando a través del estacionamiento. Traté de no mirar, pero ella estaba haciendo eso malditamente imposible. Mis ojos fueron atraídos hacia ella. Los movimientos de sus caderas balanceándose adelante y atrás era casi hipnótico. El viento soplaba, erizando su pelo y el levantaba su falda, por lo que más que su muslo se mostró. Se apartó el pelo de los ojos, mirando hacia el cielo lleno de nubes. Esto expuso su garganta para mí. Puedo haber gemido en voz alta. El viento sopló de nuevo una vez más levantando su falda hasta los muslos. Tuve que apartar la mirada.

Maldita ella y su perfecta garganta y el maldito puto viento.

Luego los sonidos invadieron mi mente.

_Jesuscristo, ella es tan jodible.. ¿Qué no daría yo por aprovechar eso? Mira su culo. Su zapatos son lindos. _

¿Zapatos guays? ¿Qué clase de tío mira a los zapatos?

Recorrí el aparcamiento, sintiendo mi ira creciente, mientras veía a los chicos comersela con la mirada. Nadie se acercó a ella hasta que Mike Newton se puso detrás, acariciando a Bella en el culo. Agarré el volante, sintiendo que mis dedos se clavaban en el metal. Si no aflojaba mi puño pronto, estaría sosteniendo nada más que restos de metal. Me quedé mirandola fijamente, esperando su reacción. ¿Quería que él la tocara? ¿Ella lo quiere? Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, juguetonamente. Quería matarlo.

—¿Qué demonios Edward? Vamonos. — dijo Jasper.

Salté de nuevo.

Qué demonios, ciertamente. ¿Cuando habían llegado? Ni siquiera he oído que nadie se metiera al puto coche. Miré a mi derecha. Alice me miraba con tanta atención que sentí que tenía los ojos clavados en mi cabeza. Cerré la puerta de mi mente, manteniéndola fuera de mis pensamientos.

Prendí el coche, la introduje en marcha y salí fuera de la zona de aparcamiento. Necesitaba poner un poco de espacio entre yo y Bella Swan.

Podía escuchar Emmett tratando de contener la risa y luego a Jasper contándoles sobre mi problema en el comedor. Me alegro de haber podido divertirlos. Al menos ellos no sabían sobre el incidente en biologí me dejarían vivir si se llegan a enterar.

Jodidos.

Cambié la canción de la radio y decidí pensar en otra cosa. ¿Cómo iba a vengarme de Bella Swan, o más bien, cómo iba a llevar a Bella Swan a mi cama?

Veneno relleno mi boca, me recordaba que habían pasado dos días desde que había comido. Estaba follando con hambre. No es de extrañar que había estado fuera de mi juego hoy. El hambre afecta el estado de ánimo de un hombre.

Tanya, llamaría a Tanya. Ella siempre me hacía pasar un buen rato y siempre satisfacia mi hambre. Tal vez podría coger con Bella Swan fuera de mi cabeza.

—Edward, — La voz de Alice me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?— le espeté.

—Ese no es el camino a casa— susurró Alice—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

No fue una buena idea que Alice este interesada en mis problemas. Le gustaba meter la nariz donde no debía. Quiero decir, yo amaba a mi hermana, pero ella podía a ser un poco… sicótica.

—Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente— gruñí e hice un cambio rápido de sentido.

—Al igual que Isabella Swan— Jasper sonrió.

—Bella.

Mi respuesta fue automática. Todos esos niños habían repetido eso un centenar de veces hoy. Quería repetir de nuevo el momento en que salió de mi boca.

—Disculpa, Bella— Jasper se rió.

—Edward. — jadeó Alice.

—Alice ayúdame, sal de mi maldita cabeza. — Hice una mueca, tratando de cerrar su mente. ¿Qué diablos había visto? No quiero saber.

—Vamos a escuchar, Alice. — dijo Emmett mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante en su asiento.

—Sí Alice, ¿no ves que nuestro hermano está caliente por esa chica? — Preguntó Jasper.

Entré en el garaje y frené de golpe, salté fuera del coche antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta. No tenía tiempo para sus juegos juveniles. Tenía que preparar mi plan de juego.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, sacando mi teléfono celular y envié a Tanya un texto rápido.

_¿Quieres conectar? Edward._

Me paseaba mientras esperaba su respuesta. Dios, nunca me había sentido tan fuera de control en toda mi vida. Afortunadamente, la respuesta de Tanya fue casi inmediata.

_¿Dónde? Tanya._

_Voy a tu casa. Edward._

Decidí tomar una ducha. Maldita seas Bella.

En el momento en que pensé en ella pude sentir como mi polla se agitaba a la vida de nuevo. Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño.

En el momento en que el agua estaba caliente, estaba duro de nuevo. Traté de empujar a Bella fuera de mi cabeza, pero la visión no desaparecía. Cedí, dejando que los acontecimientos de la tarde me asaltaran. El olor de Bella. Su mano caliente rozando mi entrepierna, haciendome bromas. El sonido de cada botón de mis jeans, abriendose y soltando a el monstruo. La sensación de su mano agarrando mi polla y sus palmas en mis bolas.

—No me jodas.

Esto era bastante y definitivamente no iba a tardar mucho en llegar a mi destino previsto. Agarré mi palpitante polla, imaginando que mi puño era su coño. Dentro y fuera, bombeando más rápido, más fuerte. Ella estaba gritando mi nombre. Me vine por todo la puerta de la ducha.

—No más pensar en Bella. — murmuré, apoyándome contra la pared.

Me las arreglé para terminar de ducharme y limpiar la pobre puerta. Mierda, esta era la segunda vez en el día que estaba limpiando mi propio semen por su culpa (N/T: Admistamoslo, eso se escuchó guarro).

Encontré un par limpio de jeans y una camiseta Salí corriendo de mi habitación, casi cayendo sobre Alice en el pasillo.

—Lo siento Alice. — murmuré mientras trataba de alejarme de ella.

—Edward, ¿qué está pasando?— Preguntó.

—Nada— soltó un bufido—. Pero tú me estas haciendo llegar tarde a cenar.

—Edward. — dijo cruzando los brazos y dando un paso delante de mí.

—Alice, por favor, en serio tengo sed en estos momentos. Mi garganta está realmente ardiendo— le dije, abriendo la boca y respirando por ella—. Huele a humo.

Iba a pagar por esto más tarde. Alice nunca me deja salir sin preguntar antes.

Di un paso alrededor de ella y corrí escaleras abajo. Tres minutos más tarde, estaba conduciendo por la autopista a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Necesitaba a Tanya. Necesitaba algo para que Bella Swan saliera de mi cabeza y de mi polla.

Cristo, creo que me estoy poniendo duro otra vez.

Tanya estaba esperando en el porche, la estimulación en pequeños círculos cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada. Creo que estaba en el coche antes de que pudiera aparcarlo.

—Edward, te he echado de menos— dijo. Se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla y pasó la lengua por mi cuello. Me quede quieto, esperando algún tipo de reacción. No tengo nada. Ni un hormigueo en la ingle, ni un apriete en los pantalones vaqueros, ni el veneno goteó por mis dientes. En cierto modo me quede descolocado. Siempre he tenido una reacción a las mujeres. Tal vez era demasiado pronto después de mi aventura en la ducha. Sí, estoy seguro de que es éso. Me sentí un poco mejor.

— ¿Edward?—Tanya dijo en voz baja.

—Eh, oh, ¿estás lista?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar un poco más privado. — le dije, saludando a su hermana, que nos estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Está bien— dijo tentativamente. Me pregunté cuál era su problema.

Salí del camino de entrada y conducí por la carretera, antes de darme cuenta de que podía averiguar su problema leyendo su mente. Bella Swan me tenía mal.

_¿Dónde me lleva? Sólo espero que no se tarde. Estoy lista. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde ... _

No esperé a que terminara su pensamiento, paré el coche.

—Ya era tiempo—me susurró. Se metió en el asiento de atrás, desechando la ropa rápidamente.

Ahora bien, esto es lo que estaba hablando. Salté en el asiento trasero con ella. Me atacó con saña, empujándome hacia atrás y subiendose encima de mí. Me agarró la mano, levantó la camisa y la puso sobre su pecho. Apreté su pezón y ella gimió.

Se inclinó y me besó, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Casi me atraganté.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?— susurró.

—Er, nada, bebé- tartamudeé.

Ella se agachó, desabrochó mis pantalones y me agarró la polla.

Nada. Ninguna reacción.

—Edward— dijo ella, incorporándose rápidamente—. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

Sí, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Miré hacia abajo a mi cojera polla en su mano. Esto nunca me había pasado antes. Era Edward Cullen y estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico porque no podía llegar.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé el aroma de Tanya. Definitivamente podía oler la lujuria y la sangre, pero no estaba haciendo nada.

¿Qué me había hecho Bella?

En el momento en que pensé que su nombre, mi polla se movió.

Bueno, eso fue enfermo. Abrí los ojos y Tanya estaba mirándome.

—Esta mierda es una mierda. — dijo entre dientes a mí.

—Sí, bueno, para mi tampoco es miel. — Solté un bufido y la empujé fuera de mí.

—Me arrastras hasta aquí y esto es lo que me pasa. ¡Apestas Edward Cullen!

Me bajé del coche, abotoné mis jeans y paseé en círculos durante unos momentos. Obviamente mi maldita y traidora polla no estaba permitiendo que las situaciones se hicieran calientes en este jodido juego.

Volví al coche. Tanya me fruncía el ceño. Pensé acerca de la alimentación de ella, pero estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera podía ver bien. Prendí el coche, apreté el acelerador y casi golpeé un puto árbol cuando la parte de atrás del coche derrapó.

Tuve Tanya regresó a su casa en menos de cinco minutos. Antes de que pudiera salir de mi coche, me agarró del brazo y me giró para mirarme a la cara. Miré fijamente sus ojos durante unos segundos hasta que vi aparecer el esmalte familiar.

—Gracias Edward, eres simplemente genial— Tanya suspiró y sonrió dulcemente—. Llamame

Ella corrió de nuevo en su casa, saludandome cuando me aparté de ella.

Maldita sea.

—Maldita Bella. — gruñí. En el momento pensé en ella de nuevo, mi traidora polla saltó a la vida.

—Simplemente genial, jodidamente grande. —grité soltando el aire de mis pulmones, y golpeando el volante.

Conduje por alrededor de una media hora. Por ahora me estaba follando hambre. Estaba listo para saltar del coche y tomar un bocado de aire.

—¡Muy bien! Tú ganas... otra vez. Me doy por vencido. — le grité, dando vuelta en el camino que conducía de vuelta a mi casa.

Cristo, ni siquiera estaba aquí y yo estaba concediendo una nueva victoria para ella.

Bella: (2) Edward: (0) (y malhumorado como el infierno porque esta noche tendría una comida vegetariana y la odiaba)

¡Mierda!

**Continuará…**

**N/T: **_Este Edward tiene boca de camionero, ¿no? Jajaja. Bella esta ganando este juego, ¿quién crees que perderá en el siguiente capítulo? Diganme por Reviews si les gustó que Tanya no pudiera tener su faena, jajaja. _

_Ojalá y les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y no se olviden de comentar, saben que me gustan sus favorites y followers, pero lo que más me gusta es saber sus opiniones :)_

_Me voy, con un saludo y prometiendo actualizar el próximo martes:_

**Natalie**

**P.D.: **_¿Un reviewsito para esta pobre traductora?_


End file.
